G.O
Perfil *'Nombre: '지오 / G.O thumb|270px|G.O *'Nombre real: '정병희 / Jung Byung Hee *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo, Bailarin, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chang Won, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 179cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Agencia:' J.Tune Camp Dramas *Love and War 2 (KBS, 2013) *Remaining Love (KBS2, 2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (2010) ''cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (2012) cameo *Strongest K-pop Survival (2012) cameo Videos Musicales *Ailee - I Will Show You MV (2012) *Nassun - O-IWI-O MV *G20 - Let's Go MV *J.ae - I can't Tell you This is The End MV (sub Español) Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Invicible Youth (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *The Voice of Korea (2012) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager (2012) *MyIdol (2012) *Star King (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song 2 (2013) *Hallyu Factory (Japón) (2013) Discografia 'Single' Temas para dramas * Believe ''- Tema para Mr. Idol Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' MBLAQ *'Sub Grupo:' G.O&Mir. *'Ex Grupo:' TyKeys *'Debut: 2007 *'Fans oficial: '''G.Orgeous *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar, Cantar, Bailar *'Familia: 'Padres ,dos hermanas mayores *'Educación: 'Gukje Digital University *'Atributo: Voz suave, Vello facial *'Pasatiempo:' Cocinar *'Cantante favorito: '''Eric Benet *'Sub-Unidad: '''Es parte de la primera sub unidad del grupo aunque esta es aun temporal ya que no se define quienes seran los oficiales. *Fue trainer de SM Entertainment en el cual se decia que podia debutar en un grupo pero no pudo debutar en SM Entertainment ya que se fue a J.Tune Camp y debuto con MBLAQ. *G.O es un ex miembro del grupo coreano “TYKEYS”, constaba de 3 miembros en la banda (2 hombres y 1 mujer), que debutaron en el 2007. *Al pricipio queria debutar como solista y llegar a ser una estrella famosa como Rain o Justin Timberlake. *Se caracteriza por sus inconfundibles ojos sonrientes y sonrisa resplandeciente (Ver foto) *Le dijo a Jooyeon (AfterSchool) que queria participar con ella en We Got Married y ella le contesto que seria divertido. *Ha ganado el trofeo de Immortal Song 2 en dos ocasiones. *Es amigo de las chicas de Miss A incluso se siguen mutuamente, el pasado 25 de Abril posteó en su Twitter una foto en la que posa junto a Min & Suzy *Es amigo de Taeyeon de Girls' Generation. *Después de instalarse en Los Ángeles escribio " hello L.A^^ thank you for your warm welcoming! I'm very excited to see you~" Traducción: "Hola L.A, gracias por su caluroso recibimiento, estoy muy emocionado de verlos". Durante ese tiempo uno de sus Tweet fueron "Buenas Tardes" a lo que muchas fans latinas respondieron emocionadas de que las saludara en Español. * Es zurdo. * Su nombre G.O fue dado por Rain que proviene de las letras del alfabeto "go", que significa: "Ir hacia adelante". * En Septiembre del 2012 vuelve a Immortal Song. * Cuando era pequeño orino en el cuarto de su hermana y puso cangrejos en su cama por hacerle una broma. * Es un obsecionado con la limpieza y suele bañarse muy seguido. * G.O dijo que él tiene interés en Victoria de F(x) y Lee Joon dijo que le gustan TODAS las miembros de f(x). * Suele molestar y hacer muchas bromas en momentos serios, haciendo que todos rian. * En Music Bank Chile interpretó la canción Livin' la vida loca de Ricky Martin * En Music Bank Chile canto partes de Mona Lisa en español * Tiene 2 reptiles como mascota, por ser alergico al pelo de otros animales. * Es uno de los pocos idols coreanos con vello facial. * Participó en el musical "Gwanghwamun Sonata" en Japón junto a SeungHo. * Será MC especial en KBS-R Super Junior's KISS THE RADIO. * G.O y Go Woori de Rainbow han sido seleccionados para los personajes principales de la segunda versión idol de "Couple Clinic-Love and War" Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial *Facebook Oficial Galeria 28sy1r8.jpg mblaq_go.jpg mblaq_g_o__15112009092446.jpg 56798_487539257312_726897312_5548729_4899983_o.jpg -G-O-go-mblaq-19606986-474-711.jpg go-mblaq-12863271-800-579.jpg 165317_1433210685370_1686027413_805428_1039383_n.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-10.jpg 171215_157262054326005_100001266330644_323696_7037535_o.jpg 182283_1470202810150_1686027413_857855_1182110_n.jpg mblaq-kpop-boys-new-5.jpg 0004q.jpg MBLAQ-KPOP-BOYS-5.jpg 393875_337301146289987_111559765530794_1143306_1908445099_n.jpg G.O jean jacket hudson hampton.jpg mblaq-forever-white-5.jpg 80060298_057.jpg 531251_10150896043897589_302237187588_12918049_36652225_n.jpg bnt_go_2.jpg g.o.png Go.png Gosmok.jpg sexybeat2.jpg Videografia thumb|right|284px|Mr. Idol Movie - Believe {C}thumb|left|284px|MBLAQ G.O - Even In My Dreams MV Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J.Tune Camp